It's all because the sunset
by aga4343
Summary: Germany didn't like the sunsets really much. Staring at them was just wasting time, which he could spent for other, more useful things. However, Ludwig's plans, as usual, had to be changed - as usual because of Italy...


_My first fanfic here -w- Hope you will like it! Translated from Polish by great Guardian26 3 _

Germany didn't like the sunsets really much. He simply didn't see the bigger sense why everybody get so excited when sun hides behind the horizon. He thought about it like it was a waste of valuable time, waiting for that phenomenon-because back then he could do so many other, much more useful things. For example, like this evening, take care of filling up hundreds of extremely important - very dull, but useful never equals fun - documents.

However, Ludwig's plans, as usual, had to be changed - as usual because of Italy...

- Doitsu! Doitsu! – The redhead barged into blonde's office with power, and above-mentioned person sighed loudly with resignation. And again, another pile of papers will have to be set aside for later ... Germany didn't know how his companion did it, but lately he almost always managed to pull the blonde away from the job.

"This time will be different!" - Ludwig thought and frowned.  
>- You're working again? - In Italian's voice could be heard a note of disapproval. - Oh, Germany, do you ever relax? Just by itself? You're on the edge of workaholism! – He spoke thoughtfully and added with a smile - I know! Lets go to the beach! It's clear sky, we surely will see the sunset! - Italy did his dreamy face, which made Germany blush slightly, but he cleared his throat and said:<p>

- No! I have a whole bunch of documents to sign and I would probably have a lot less if you didn't pull me out for gelato and a walk yesterday! - Ludwig pretended not to hear the silent: "But it was fun then, huh?" Then said - Anyway, I don't like sunsets. I do not see anything extraordinary in them... - Ludwig said and looked at the sheet of paper lying in front of him. He knew that his friend's eyes are tearing up and he didn't want to watch. Somehow usually he felt pain near his heart, when he looked at the crying Italian.

- But... but how? But... sunsets are so... beautiful! - Feliciano's voice trembled and he softly moved closer to Germany. However, Ludwig didn't take his eyes away from the document.

It was something related to the taxes of the country. The text was tiny, from such a genre which a man didn't want to read, just sign without thinking. On one side a stamp was visible, it was round and... Italy began to sob. Germany shivered and sighed.

Staring at stupid sheets of paper didn't make Germany not hear, and from his friend's sobbing his hear hurt even more. He gathered his whole strength and pulled his head up to glance on his companion. He wanted to say something else, but at that very moment a giant tear ran down Feliciano's cheek. That view sealed the matter. German surrendered.

- Okay let's go to the damn beach, just stop crying, sheiße. – Germany tried to cover the shameful situation with an unpleasant tone, but it didn't fool Italy.

- Yaaaaaay~! Germany cares for me, how sweet! - He shouted in a singsong voice and grabbed a resigned German by his hand and pulled him out of the room, where remained just another pile of blank documents...

Germany really didn't like sunsets. Seriously. Especially today, when it became clear that despite the absence of clouds, on the beach was much colder than he thought. People were also nowhere to be seen. Just great. They were the only ones interested in that, oh how kitschy red glow on the horizon. Great. A pile of documents on the desk has been growing at an alarming rate.

And while thinking that, Ludwig struggled through the sand, cowering from the cold that evening breeze caused with having a weird expression on his face and not being in the good mood as well. In addition, some sand got into his shoes, and it has not yet even been 100 meters. Just great, really great...

- Doitsu! Doitsu! Isn't it beautiful? - Italy danced joyfully just a dozen or so steps away from Ludwig and was pointing straight at the sky with his outstretched arm. That view somehow calmed Ludwig. He sighed and smiled with the corner of his lips.

- Soon the stars will show up. Great, isn't it? - Italy was truly a master at enjoying the minor, even trivial things, which always amazed the higher nation.

- Yes. I guess so. - Ludwig said in reply, still looking at his friend just running towards the oncoming waves. After a few minutes of jumping over waves ("Italy! Stop it right now! You'll get the shoes wet!"), he laughing came back to Germany and powerfully threw his arms around other, suddenly blushing nation.

- I'm so glad that you came here with me! Being alone would be so boring! – Redhead's tone of voice was so full of genuine happiness that the blond had to repay the hug, almost crushing his face in his friend's shoulder, to not let him notice how red suddenly his ears became.

- Hm ... yeeaa, it's not as bad as I thought it would be - Ludwig clumsily tried to respond to Feliciano's compliment. Italian only smiled in response to what he said and Germany sensed that by the thin sleeve of his shirt.

After a moment of standing in this rather awkward for Germany position, Italy suddenly broke the hug and said joyfully:

-Let's dance! Germany, Germany, yea ~! Let's dance, please! – He started jumping excited by his own idea, what Ludwig ended with a sigh and then he hid his face in his hands.  
>- Italy ... It's probably not a good idea, I ...<br>- Oh, pleeeeease! Or I'll start crying again! - Italy threatened jokingly, what annoyed German a little.

"So he does it on purpose" - Ludwig thought, blushing, but he didn't give Italy a reprimand, because Italy suddenly clutched his hands in his own and began to slowly lead them in dance. Germany at the beginning was very embarrassed and even tried to pull away, but after when Feliciano began to quietly hum a familiar melody (whose source Ludwig, however couldn't remember) it suddenly became quite pleasant. They were slowly spinning there for some unspecified period of time. When Italy finally stopped humming and moving, Germany realized that he kept the redhead in a delicate embrace. He pulled away quickly, red like Spanish tomato, muttering some unintelligible apology. Italy only chuckled, also slightly blushing and pulled Germany to sit on the ground. When they sat down on the already cold sand, Feli lightly rested his head on blonde's shoulder and sighed.  
>- I don't know how you could say that the sunset is ugly. Well look! – he pointed to the sky in front of them. Germany glanced only briefly at the different shades of orange and red shimmering in the spring sky. His eyes, however, like a magnet, were still attracted to little Italian, sitting next to him. The bright light of the setting sun made his auburn hair glisten nicely.<p>

- Gorgeous! - Feliciano said in a quiet, sleepy voice.  
>- Gorgeous… – Germany nodded shyly, still staring at his friend.<br>They sat there for some time in silence, only sea waves rustled in the background. Italy fell asleep after a while, leaning against Ludwig like he was a pillow, a blond man waited a moment and put his cheek in Feliciano's hair. They smelled like meadow  
>After a while of thinking Germany smiled. Yes. Maybe the sunsets aren't that bad...<p> 


End file.
